


Mutant Christmases

by Cress1029



Series: The Chronicles of Meg [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cress1029/pseuds/Cress1029
Summary: Just some Christmas one shots centered around my oc Megan
Series: The Chronicles of Meg [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994074
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These one shots aren't really set in any X-men universe, though they most the events referenced are from First class, Days of Future Past or plot points for Megan's story arc.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a year after FC and the school is open.That's all i can think of that would be important.

“Do you have everything?” Kathy asked.

“Yes!” 

Kathy scanned the room unconvinced by the six year old’s answer.

“You're sure there isn’t anything else you want to bring?”

“Lighten up, Kathy, you're only leaving for a couple of days!” Alex yelled, passing her in the hallway.

“I haven’t seen my family in a while, and frankly I could do without seeing them again,” Kathy was careful not to let Megan hear her.

“So why visit?”

“Because they won’t leave me alone!”

“That’s not it.” 

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“You still want their approval,” Alex laughed.

“I am a grown woman. I do not need my parents’ approval.”

“When are we leaving, Momma?” Megan asked, walking out of the room struggling to get the strap of her bag untangled.

“Soon as I load our stuff into the car.” Kathy helped Megan with her bag. “If you're not doing something you could take Megan to my car.”

“Com’on M&M,” Alex offered her his hand which she happily took while telling him about the picture she had been coloring.

It didn’t take long for Kathy to get their stuff into the car considering it was just a suitcase, it did take a while for her to make it past the kitchen where students had crowded for lunch. There still weren’t many students, but they all seemed to want to stop and chat.

“You ready?” She asked Megan.

“Yep!”

“You’re late,” was the first thing Kathy’s mother said.

“Traffic was bad.”

“You should have planned for that.”

“I did, but I’m a teacher and I had some grading to do before we could leave.” That was a lie she did not have papers to grade she just slept in because she’s been up late dreading this.

“Your sister was here an hour ago.”

“She lives closer.”

The whole weekend was pretty much like that. Passive aggressive arguments between Kathy and her family, the only thing they could agree on was keeping Meg out of it. Though Kathy could tell Megan wasn’t too sure about her cousins.

“We go home tomorrow right?” Megan whispered when Kathy had tucked her into bed.

“Yeah.”

“Miss home,” Megan yawned.  
“Me too.”

They left after breakfast and made it back before dinner. Megan sat happily with some of the students, one of which was close to her age. After Megan was asleep Kathy found herself in the “Danger Room” as Charles had taken to calling it. Hank had big plans for the room which meant half of it was off limits while the other half consisted of various gym equipment and some more specialized equipment based on some of the students' mutations.

“Didn't go well?” Alex asked, entering behind her. It wasn’t as smug as Kathy had expected, though it was still there.

She waved a hand dismissively, wishing super strength wasn’t part of her mutation. “Megan’s happy to be home for Christmas. Not too happy we had to drive during Christmas eve, but happy to be back.”

“I got a brother a couple years older than her. Called him today. Almost forgot we don’t get along.”

“He mutant?”

“Not a clue.”

“You know it’s not so bad, not getting along with family.” Kathy thought it was terrible but Alex didn’t need to know that.

“We get along just fine with the family that matters.”

“Suppose Meg has adopted you as an uncle.”

“Always thought I was more of an older brother.”

“We’re the same age,” Kathy laughed.

“I have a youthful beauty about me. I could pass for a highschooler.”

“Ha! You’ve got the maturity of a middle schooler, but you don’t look anything like a high schooler.”

Alex shoved her away with a huff. 

“Merry Christmas, Stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions feel free to ask. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some background information for the first shot. The school closed, like mentioned in Days of future past, except Scott Jean and Warren are there as well as Megan and her mother Kathy.  
> This also hasn't been edited by anyone except me and my short attention span so i apologies for any errors.

Despite the school being closed Xavier’s Mansion still housed four students, they just weren't students of the school, instead they attended Bayville highschool, and middle school. Charles Xavier spent most of his time locked up in his office doing who knows what and Hank rarely came out of his old classroom, though the door was at least unlocked so the kids could get his help with their homework. Kathy had had no plans to try to coax either of them into participating in the festivities beyond a ‘family’ photo, she hadn’t even bothered to get the decorations out, but Megan, and Jean had been insistent that they continue their Christmas traditions in the hopes it would help. Both boys helped them in their decorating. Scott seemed more than happy to help, while Warren dragged his feet, having recently turned fifteen such childish things were beneath him. 

Kathy had returned home from work the first day of the kids break to find Megan and Scott walking on the roof helping Hank, who was hanging from the edge of the roof hanging lights. Charles was yelling instructions from his wheelchair on the ground

“I think they forgot Warren can fly,” Jean said with a nervous little laugh when Kathy had come over to watch them, she wasn’t hovering nervously, just exhibiting understandable amounts of concern.

“We didn’t forget!” Scott yelled leaning over the edge to look at them.

“He’s being a-” Megan trailed off unable to find the word she wanted.

“Grinch?” Scott offered patiently.

“Not what i was looking for, but it works,” She shrugged, wobbling slightly.

“I am much better looking than the Grinch,” Warren scoffed, his wings twitching slightly.

“Well you three be careful!” Kathy called turning to bring in her groceries.

She was surprised to find they had already decorated inside, save for the tree which they had saved for that night.

“Professor Xavier said we only needed the one tree this year,” Jean had explained, wringing her hands nervously.

“It is tacky,” Megan said smiling proudly at the tree, which had been decorated with some of the more tacky decorations, for lack of a better word.

“That’s not usually a good thing,” Warren laughed.

Megan just rolled her eyes at him.

It wasn’t like any of the Christmas when the school had been opened, but it was the most Kathy had seen Charles smile so she figured it was a success in her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask questions. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Background:  
> This is two years after the school is closing Warren left after the first year, and Jean left for the beginning of the school year, so like mid August.

“Think I could drag Scott out of his room to watch white Christmas with me?” Megan asked, shrugging off her winter coat. “He’s at Paul’s again, and then he’ll probably lock himself up in his room full of teenage angst.”

“I don’t know, baby girl,” Kathy places a kiss on her daughter's head. 

“I probably stand the best chance if I ask before he makes it to his room.”

“Don’t bother him too much.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Megan waved her hand dismissively.

She was able to talk to Scott when he stopped by the kitchen for a snack.

“You’re back late.”

“Curfew is nine?”

“Well, yeah u know that, but I thought you would be back for dinner… Jean called,” Megan studied Scott for a reaction. “Said she’ll call again Christmas morning.”

“That all?”

Megan rolled her eyes. “We’ll if you're not too busy, I thought we could all watch a Christmas movie.”

“Good luck getting Charles and Hank to join.”

Megan through a roll of paper towels at his head, which he dodged and they ended up hitting Meg’s mother. 

“I was aiming for Scott,” Meg said immediately.

“You missed.”

“He moved!” Megan picked up the paper towel roll and swatted at Scott’s shoulder with it. “Do we have popcorn?”

“Here,” Scott tossed her a bag. “Need me to get a bowl down?” 

Megan ignored him, balancing carefully on the counter to reach the bowls.

“You're gonna fall.”

“I’ll live.”

Scott looked to Kathy to help, but she only shrugged. She had stopped trying to get her to stay off the counters long ago. Megan was stubborn which meant she had learned to pick her battles.

“I never agreed to this,” Scott grumbled to no one in particular while Megan set up a movie.  
“You never really had a choice, asking was just a nicety,” Megan shrugged.

“Do I have a say in the movie at least?” 

There was a moment of silence while Megan and her mother had a silent conversation, something they did often. Eventually Megan gave an exasperated huff and moved to allow Scott to flip through the movies. He picked Rudolph for one reason, Megan did not like the puppets, which Kathy figured was fair, the main reason Megan watched musicals was because he hated them. 

“ You think Hank and Charles will leave their caves to join us tomorrow?” Megan asked after the movie.

Scott did his best to look like he couldn’t care less what the answer was.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Kathy promised. It was as much as she could promise. 

She ended up arguing with Charles, and she was very grateful that Megan and Scott were asleep, She hated arguing with Charles in front of them. Hank had at least said he would try to make it to dinner and be around on Christmas. Charles had told her to bug off, though he hadn't used those exact words. 

Hank did make it to dinner, and he stayed through the whole meal, though he didn’t engage in much of the conversations. After the meal he helped Kathy clean up the Kitchen after taking a plate of food to Charles. 

Charles did make an appearance at breakfast and stuck around to watch Megan and Scott start a snowball fight with Hank.

“You and Megan can still go home.”

“What about Scott? I’m not leaving the poor boy alone with you and Hank, and he has nowhere else to go.”

“Take him with you then.”

Kathy watched Megan and Scott who had moved on to trying to make a snowman with Hank but it kept falling apart. She had thought about it before, she could afford a house , it could be closer to her work, they wouldn’t even have to switch schools, but she would worry about Hank and Charles, and she wasn’t quite ready to give up on Charles even if he was an absolute pill most of the time. “You tryin’ to get rid of me?”

“Just making sure you know you aren’t stuck here.”

“Never thought I was.” 

Their conversation was, thankfully, cut off by the sound of the phone's ringing.

“Jean’s calling!” Kathy yelled to the two teens.

They spent the next half hour talking to Jean. After that Megan grew bored and told Scott to let her know before he hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If something doesn't make sense please ask. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megan is an adult now and has left the X-men I haven't decided if she joined the brother hood or if she was just on her own, either way her morals got a little off, the typical anger fueled revenge mission, eventually she realizes those weren't the best decisions and ends up traveling with Logan and Laura.

“What’s up with you?” Logan asked. She hadn’t been particularly cheerful since traveling with them but it wasn’t usually this bad.

Megan took a moment to reply. “It’s Christmas eve.”

Logan figured that had been pretty obvious given the Christmas music the dinner was playing and the tacky Christmas decorations that were everywhere. She had been out of it for a while. She said it must have been blood loss. “It is.”

She didn’t elaborate on the thought and Logan didn’t ask.

“You gonna eat your food or just play with it?” Logan really didn’t think he would have to lecture Megan on eating her food. She just stared at him looking panicked. “I’ll get you a box, you can eat in the car. Come on, Laura.”

Laura glared at Megan a moment before following Logan to the counter. 

Megan managed a quiet thank you when he passed her the to-go box.

“Merry Christmas,” The lady at the cashier said after handing Logan his receipt.

Laura snarled at her and Megan didn’t look up from where she was staring intently at the floor.   
“Merry Christmas,” Logan said with a forced smile, at least one of them need to appear to have basic social skills.

Logan spent most of the night driving with Megan in the passenger seat. They stopped once to allow her to rebandage her side which she insisted she do on her own. Laura fell asleep an hour after that.

Eventually Megan ate her food. It was just pancakes so Logan figured they were probably still good. Despite her earlier mood towards Christmas she hadn’t said anything when the radio station started to play Christmas music. Until they played 'I’ll be home for Christmas', then she slapped the power button with more force than necessary.

“We can be back at the mansion before the New Year if you want,” Logan said after she seemed to have calmed down.

He thought she was going to ignore him like every other time when he brought it up and she did for several minutes. 

“What’s the soonest?” She asked fingers tapping anxiously.

“Noon.”

“Noon tomorrow?” her voice was quiet. Logan didn’t know what she thought about returning to the mansion. 

“If you wanted.”

“Do they want me to?” 

Logan pulled off the side of the road, it probably wasn’t the safest manuever. “Hell you mean ‘do they want you to’?” 

Megan gave him a miserable look.

“Your Ma was going mad waiting for you to call, Rogue was ready to drag you back kickin’ and screamin’ before I told them you were with me,” She looked like she was going to cry. “‘Course they want you to come back, stupid.”

Then she did cry. Soon as the first tear slipped down she was fumbling with the door and stumbling out of the car. Which Logan appreciated as he watched the grass around her melt under her. Laura jolted awake at the sound of the car door opening. 

“She’s gonna tear her stitches,” was all she said before going back to sleep.

“So we headin’ back?” Logan asked when she slid back into the passenger seat.

She nodded once not making eye contact with him.

It was enough for him so he pulled back into the road.

*****

“Logan’s back!” Rogue yelled from her room squinting out the window trying to see who was in the car.

Kathy nearly dropped the pan she had been holding when another student had yelled “Rogue says Logan’s back!”

She shoved the pan into free counter space sprinting for the door.  
Megan was sliding out of the passenger seat. The black cracks on her face were still there, she was thinner and the bags under her eyes had bags. She had too little color on her face and she swayed a little where she stood. Overall she looked like shit.

“Hey, Mom,” She said with a sad little smile taking a tentative step forward. 

Kathy rushed forwards pulling her into a hug. “I know kids are supposed to ‘leave the nest’ once they reach a certain age, but maybe stick around for a couple more years.” 

Megan laughed at that. “Plan on staying for as long as you’ll let me.”

“Megan Martin where the hell have you been!” was all the warning Megan got before Rogue pulled Megan into a hug, turning the Mother-daughter hug into a group hug. The others joined all saying different things that Megan couldn’t make out. Eventually Logan intervened before she suffocated.

“You can all tell her how much you missed her on the way to the infirmary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There where supposed to be more of these shots so there wasn't as much jumping around but i lost motivation, thanks for reading and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate. :D

**Author's Note:**

> If something didn't make sense feel free to ask about it.


End file.
